custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Myths and Legacy
| director=| artist=| pre=| con=| next=}} Myths and Legacy is a collaborative project between and . Intended as a strictly canon-compliant venture, the storyline takes place across the a number of multimedia platforms, offering further insight into the historical past and projected future of the Generation One BIONICLE storyline. Development Originally devised in late 2018, the Myths and Legacy project was conceived as the natural progression of ToaGonel and BobTheDoctor27 discussing headcanons on the Custom BIONICLE Shivtr Forums. With both users concerning themselves principally with canon-compliant ventures like Relevance and Invasion, the pair entered into a formal collaboration intent on filling in gap periods unexplored by the canon storyline. Following the revival of the Custom BIONICLE YouTube enterprise, Myths and Legacy was picked up as an evergreen series intended for the wiki's channel. In hopes of reaching a wider audience in as many different platforms as possible, all stories created in the Myths and Legacy storyline came to be written with the intention of one day being converted into audiobook format. Writing began shortly after the launch of the YouTube channel, with stories such as The Perilous Catch and Pincers being planned for early release. The groundwork for more ambitious stories spanning multiple chapters was also laid during this period, with ToaGonel notably spearheading Invasion. In September of 2019, War Trophies became the first Myths and Legacy story to be released, launching the collaboration and making it known to the wider userbase of Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Stories Notable Creative License Throughout the history of BIONICLE canon, different writers were notorious for retconning or altering established plotlines for the sake of new narrative strands, allowing the storyline to constantly evolve and mature in spite of limitations. While ToaGonel and BobTheDoctor27 regularly seek advice and refrain from contradicting canon, there have been sparring instances of creative license being taken. Whilst many fans have come to envision the location names of Mata Nui being named in homage of fallen Toa Mangai, BobTheDoctor27 took a personal dislike to the Polynesian nature of these location names, feeling that they contrasting too sharply with the established names of Lhikan, Tuyet and Nidhiki. Rather than assign these names to arbitrary members of the Toa Mangai and risk conflict with other content creators, brand new names were devised for the Myths and Legacy version of the Toa Mangai, allowing readers to more easily differentiate the project from other fanon versions of the Toa Team. The Myths and Legacy also notably posits that the entrants to the Prisoners of the Pit Building Challenge are canon, a topic that ToaGonel has felt very strongly about for some time despite the BIONICLE: Legends story arc suggesting that the Barraki and Nocturn were the sole remaining inhabitants of the Pit. While the models were later retroactively canonized in 2011 due to significant fan demand, the characters remained nameless. Moreover, the project has spawned a number of unique characters created specifically to fill out the background roles of different factions. With an unclear number of Makuta still surviving in the months before the Reign of Shadows, Makuta Parrea, Vydak, Vuudo and Zibiira were thus introduced. Similarly, with only twenty-six of the approximate forty surviving Toa named, a conscious attempt was made to designate titles to the remaining few Toa living on Spherus Magna. Category:Storyline Category:Myths and Legacy